1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manually operated utility carts of the type adapted to carry a portable receptacle such as a basket. More particularly, the invention relates to a foldable utility cart that includes a lift mechanism to enable the basket to be raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of utility carts are known. For example, the patent to Stottrup, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,862, discloses a folding utility cart suitable for carrying laundry baskets, shopping bags, and so forth. Similarly, the patent to Carlile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,346, discloses a collapsible cart assembly useful for carrying light loads such as picnic baskets. A particularly effective utility cart is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,498, issued Jan. 23, 2001 to Kent W. Murphy, et al. (“the Lift Mechanism Invention”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The Lift Mechanism Invention represented an improvement over prior utility carts because it included a lift mechanism that enabled a load-carrying basket to be  raised and lowered conveniently. The Lift Mechanism Invention was very stable because it had a sturdy, H-shaped base frame from which rollers depended. The basket was raised and lowered by a hand-actuated rack and pinion assembly included as part of vertically oriented upright supports.
Despite the advances of the Lift Mechanism Invention, there remains a need for a compact, lightweight utility cart having a vertically movable basket. Desirably, any such cart would be collapsible for purposes of transport and storage. Any such cart preferably should be (1) capable of being folded and unfolded easily, (2) capable of standing upright without external support when folded, (3) provided with brakes that are easy to operate, and (3) capable of locking the basket at any desired vertical location.